User talk:Tarkisflux
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Surgo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surgo (Talk) 04:32, August 26, 2009 I have to say... ...you're significantly more calm than I am, and also do the balance levels thing far better than me. Thanks for keeping your cool, and helping. Surgo 01:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :No worries Surgo. Happy to help and keep things rolling along. TarkisFlux 01:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm secretly doing it to build up goodwill so you'll help me with custom formatting to make my skills rewrite navigable. But don't tell yourself that, I want it to be a surprise. TarkisFlux 02:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I have to say... ...thanks for the feedback on Grey Guardian. Without it the class would suck. I owe you one. --Jay Freedman 06:44, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Properties for classes/PrCs/etc Do we have finalized what we want properties for classes/PrCs/etc. to be? I'm ready to bot-edit all those pages to what they need to be (and remove those 3.5e X Semantic templates in the process), just want to know what properties we're setting so I only have to do this once. Once it's all bot-edited I'll update the preload. Surgo 16:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Almost. While playing with the ridiculously named Complex Special Ability Component area last night, I realized that we should include more than just spellcaster properties (I got so wrapped up in other stuff I forgot about the other cases). I'm leaning towards renaming the Spellcaster Type property (or whatever it is) to Special Ability Type (Arcane Preparation Caster, Arcane Spontaneous Caster, Divine Preparation Caster, ... Psionic, Manuevers, etc.) and renaming the Spellcaster Progression to Special Ability Progression (Full, Partial, Minor, Seperate, others). Need to kick it around a bit more though, trying to avoid redundancy in the properties, but those are the holdouts right now. - TarkisFlux 17:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. And if you want to rename shit that's named stupidly, go ahead. Surgo 18:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Already did for the new category. It's just special abilities now, since powers refers to psionics specifically. - TarkisFlux 18:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just waiting on feedback for this and we're good to go. I'll like the full list in the 3.5e class talk page. - TarkisFlux 06:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Nav pages Hey Tarkis, I was wondering if I could bug you to do something for me. That something is take a bit more of a top-down approach -- stop working on filters for the moment, and instead concentrate on getting all the nav pages filled out (ie, not red linked) in the new structure that we want. That right now is a top priority. Feel free to create nav pages that call on properties that are missing (like the new properties that you made), they'll show up as soon as we fix pages to have them. I'd really appreciate it if you (or someone else with the know-how) could do this for me -- I have really limited time, and right now I want to spend that time working on bots to fix all our pages' semantic properties and formatting for the new system. Not only would having the nav pages in place be nice because it immediately shows me what's missing and I need to do via bot (top-down approach), but it also is the most basic way for people to actually navigate the wiki -- so we really need it. If you could do that, that would be fabulous. Surgo 01:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Also I've been on chat a good amount lately -- if you need me, you can usually find me there. Surgo 01:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, with all of the semantic things in the list and no clear eta for resolution, I've been working on the regular nav pages slowly (which was also the reason for my nav page question the other day). I was in chat earlier and bugged Aarnott for doc on the #ask stuff (which I couldn't find in my own searches) so I could work on the nav pages more effectively, and my searching through that lead to the ~ request. So yeah, I'm already on that shit (the class abilities pages atm, still pondering formatting that makes sense but think I've got it with the #ask doc), I just have really sporadic blocks of time right now. I'll let you know what else it leaves missing. - TarkisFlux 02:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for updating everything, this site needs some major improvement.--ThirdEmperor 07:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for helping me revamp the Viveka Spectre (3.5e Prestige Class) (previously known as the Nahlasit), couldn't have done it with out you! Your editing diligence will not go unnoticed. --Franken Kesey 18:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Spell Bot Not much required there, I think -- just restrict your search to the line |school=. Then anything in parens becomes |subschool=, and anything in [] becomes |desc=. If you need a hand doing any of that let me know. Thanks for all the work! Surgo 15:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) AIM I don't know if you have it or whatever, but I notice you rarely come into the chat so if you ever need to talk to me, my AIM screen name is VenthornK. Surgo 20:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Help? I was just wodnering if you'd maybe take a look at this for me and see if it seemed unbroken. I'd appreciate it :D. Shadowspawn (3.5e Race) --Chalto 00:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Balance Points I noticed you were rather eloquent with words about balance points on that recent blog comment -- it's been something I've been trying to say for a while, but you said it significantly better than I could. Could I possibly convince you to edit the article on balance points with what you said there? Surgo 04:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :If you just want a preamble, I can do that. Kick me (metaphorically speaking) in a couple of days if I don't have it done, I'll be at a game tomorrow and may space on it. - TarkisFlux 07:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Hope that was what you had in mind. - TarkisFlux 17:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for you kind and warm welcome. I am kinda browsing around a bit and figuring things out for now but I will most certainly give you a shout if I have a need or question. I plan to be throwing up a lot of my homebrew campaign info up here so I have a semi permanant location (and to help build this wonderful wiki as well). Hope to see you around. --TheGrizz 09:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Removing delete templates Rather than jumping the gun and just reverting your changes, I decided to ask you here first; why did you remove delete templates to some things I added them to and not to others? Also, in the future please explain your reason before doing so in order so that there won't be this case of miscommunication in the future? Thanks. --Ghostwheel 02:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough, and reverted. Discussion on why I object to that one in particular will be added to that talk page. - TarkisFlux 04:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If you're referring to anything else that I removed the templates from, it was because I edited the pages to eliminate the issues your referred to and bring them up to a "mechanically complete" status. If you feel that those changes were insufficient I'll take another look or just go purge the pages. - TarkisFlux 04:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Tnx for the welcome Nice to be here. I found this page after reading Eiji's entry on dandwiki. I think i like this one better. Aidragonus :Everyone likes it better here, even the guy upstairs...you know, that crazy guy in the attic. --Stryker-Fyre 11:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Epic Win "Indeed, "disguises" in the form of fetching, slimming, and weight eliminating dresses or lingerie are quite common at balls and other gala events." -Tome of Prowess I just wanted to let you know this little phrase... made my day. :D --Jay Freedman 07:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I aim to please Jay :-). It's been expanded slightly, it was late last night when I wanted to just get it down and go to bed. That whole section of the chapter is going to be filled with similar crap later, all the ways that having modified skills impact the how the world functions. - TarkisFlux 16:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well it looks good. I had never even though about a skill check relating to something so common. I always think about big and grand things like leaping or escaping. I mean, who makes a survival check when using a microwave? Oh, wait... Thats me. Who makes an athletics check whenever he looks in the mirror? Oh, wait... Thats me too. Haha. Rant aside, Keep up the good work Tarkisflux! --Jay Freedman 04:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Map Sample Psst... need a sample map? I uploaded this a while back. --Ganteka Future 17:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC)